


Payback

by Anonymous



Category: Realm of the Elderlings - Robin Hobb, Tawny Man Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, this is a smut prompt, why is Regal still alive and back to his old self during Tawny Man?, you can’t expect me to have all the answers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ‘The man was almost offensively pretty.’Written for the Lord Golden/Regal prompt posted on the rote kink meme.
Relationships: Regal Farseer/Lord Golden
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry op I couldn't find a way to include Fitz nor Will in this D: (telling you now so you won't be disappointed)

The man was almost offensively pretty.

Regal had known he wanted him the second he had first laid eyes on him, just a couple of weeks ago. There was something about him that made Regal just unable to look away. He didn't know much about him, except for the fact that he was called Lord Golden (a ridiculous - if fitting - name), and that he came from Jamaillia.

He had caught Lord Golden's gaze on him more than once in the Great Hall. The man would always regard him quizzically, with his head slightly cocked to the side and a slight frown, as if he could not quite comprehend what he was looking at. It was unnerving. And also, strangely exhilarating.

Regal wanted him. So he had called for him, as was his right as a Farseer Prince, and Lord Golden had come.

Regal had made sure to arrange himself artistically on his cushioned sofa beforehand, feigning disinterest when the nobleman had been brought to him. The manservant had been dismissed with a snap of Regal's fingers, and they now found themselves alone in the receiving room.

Regal said not a word. He let the silence hold for a few minutes, waiting for Lord Golden to display signs of discomfort. A shuffling of his feet, his fingers fidgeting with his clothing, anything would do. But the man remained frustratingly calm, standing quietly before Regal, waiting to be acknowledged.

Losing patience, Regal looked up from his nail inspection to meet Lord Golden's questioning gaze. His expression could have been considered polite if it wasn't for the amused smile on his lips.

So, the man wasn’t easily cowed. It didn’t matter. Regal had Lord Golden right where he wanted him, and he looked even more exquisite up-close.

Light coming from the open shutters was painting his features a rich tawny, and his eyes seemed to sparkle like molten gold in the warm afternoon glow. He was wearing a slightly looser outfit. The collar of his ribboned copper shirt was open, showing a peak of naked skin glowing as warm, sweet honey. Regal pictured latching his mouth onto the exposed flesh. What would it taste like? He pictured himself closing the distance between them, ripping the inconvenient garment to run his hands over the man's chest, and feel the soft skin break under the scratches of his nails. What obscene sounds would come out of Lord Golden's delicate mouth, once Regal had him trembling and writhing underneath him? What would-

‘You called for me, my Lord?’

The question broke Regal out of his reverie. It took a few seconds for him to realise that Lord Golden hadn’t used the proper form of address. He frowned. He was a Farseer Prince, not some random lordling. Annoying, but being new to court, and a foreigner at that, the man probably didn't know any better. He would let this one pass.

‘I believe it is _My Prince_ for you,’ he said icily.

One eyebrow shot up on the man's face but he kept silent, his grin still frozen in place. Regal bristled. Could the man be a simpleton? He couldn’t deal with simpletons, even pretty ones.

‘I am Prince Regal Farseer,’ he clarified, his lips twitching in a poor imitation of a tolerant smile.

‘I had gathered as much, my Lord,’ Lord Golden replied, holding Regal’s gaze as if to challenge him.

Getting up from his seat, Regal didn’t even try to hide the displeasure in his voice.

‘Are you mocking me?’ he snarled, advancing on him in what he hoped to be a threatening manner, but Lord Golden stood his ground. Standing up hadn’t been the best idea, the man was still looking down on him even though Regal and him were now standing face to face. It was hard to look menacing when confronting someone taller than yourself, but Regal had decades of practice.

‘ _My. Prince_ ,’ he said slowly, enunciating each syllable carefully. ‘Say it,’ he ordered.

Lord Golden cocked his head at him.

‘Or?’

Regal took a deep breath through his nose.

‘Or what?’

The look Lord Golden shot him was indecipherable.

‘What will you do to me if I don’t?’

Any anger Regal could have felt at Lord Golden’s insolent reply was swept away by a sudden, burning desire flaring in his guts. Something of his thoughts must have flickered across his face because Lord Golden's expression turned more puzzled and his mask of easy confidence slipped for a split second, which was enough for Regal to regain control of himself.

‘Such a fiery temper you have,’ he remarked, reaching for Lord Golden’s gloved hand and bringing it to his lips.

Lord Golden’s expression turned slightly alarmed, but he didn’t fend him off. Regal couldn’t help the triumphant smile that crept over his face. Even Lord Golden couldn’t resist him. Feigning a tenderness that was nothing like him, he pressed soft kisses to his knuckles and fingertips, and the shudder that shook Lord Golden’s body seemed to come as a surprise for both of them.

Regal raised his gaze and saw his own hunger reflected in the other man's eyes. He hummed, pleased, and closed the distance between them to catch Lord Golden’s lips into a hungry kiss. A quiet growl escaped his mouth as Lord Golden’s hands pulled away from his hold to grip the silk of his tunic, bringing them closer together.

All traces of gentleness were gone from Regal’s actions as his tongue swept over Lord Golden’s lips, demanding entrance. Lord Golden obliged him and kissed him back fiercely, all teeth and heat and hissing breaths.

Regal allowed this to go on for a time before settling his hand between the man’s legs and caressing him through the thin fabric of his leggings. Lord Golden gasped softly and arched minutely against him as he broke the kiss and let his head fall against Regal’s shoulder.

Regal buried his smirk in the man’s golden hair as he continued to move his hand up and down his crotch. I didn’t take long for him to feel a dampness start to pool through the garment.

He wanted more.

Regal pulled back and reached for the laces of Lord Golden’s shirt, but his hands stopped him.

Was the man coy after all? Regal raised an eyebrow in question but Lord Golden just looked at him with a strange sort of intensity. After a few seconds, he seemed to reach a decision and walked on Regal, forcing him backwards until his legs hit the sofa. Regal dropped down on it as gracefully as he could manage (which was to say, not gracefully at all) and Lord Golden followed him, straddling his lap and fisting a hand in Regal’s hair to angle his head to the side, allowing him to press open mouthed kisses and bites down the line of his jaw and neck.

They were pressed flush against each other and Regal could feel himself grow painfully tight against the fabric of his own trousers.

Whatever control he'd felt he had earlier, he was quickly losing it all now, but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

Without warning, Lord Golden leaned back and shoved a hand down Regal's trousers to wrap his hand around him. Regal's jaw dropped and Lord Golden didn't even try to conceal the devilish look spreading on his face. Regal closed his eyes and breathed in shallow pants as Lord Golden moved his hand faster and faster, never pausing or wavering. He was obviously experienced and the heat quickly mounted up, until Regal found himself ready to burst.

But just when he was about to, Lord Golden stopped and pulled away, leaving Regal painfully hard. His eyes shot open and he glared at the man, who was looking at him with what almost looked like sadistic glee in his eyes.

‘Wh- What are you-’

‘Shhh,’ Lord Golden cooed, gently tracing his thumb across Regal’s mouth to silence him. He leaned closer to press his cheek against Regal’s.

‘It's payback time,’ he mouthed in his ear, and, sending a final spark of torturous heat with a skilled roll of his hips, he got back on his feet and took the time to readjust his rumpled clothing before leaving the room in a clatter of heels and without a backward glance.

Regal was livid.

How _dare_ he. He couldn't even go after him in the state he was in so he began to stroke himself to take care of his problem, but his anger made it difficult. He moved his hand up and down and managed to reach completion, images of a repentant Lord Golden bent over his desk flashing through his mind.

As he laid panting in the aftermath, the man's words came back to his mind. _What was it about a payback?_ , he pondered. But most of all, what was it about the snarky tone and high-pitched voice the man had used to say that? Regal could have sworn he had heard elsewhere… But where?

 _It didn't matter_ , he thought as he started to doze off.

He jerked awake when an image came to his mind, brought to him by his drifting thoughts. Red veins snaking beneath shockingly pale skin. Blue eyes so pale that they could have belonged to a blind man. Or a beached fish. A mouth frozen in an eternal rictus of disdain.

Bells jingling from around the corner of a Buckkeep corridor.

The disgusting face superimposed itself over Lord Golden’s.

Oh.

_Oh._

Shit.


End file.
